


The one where Copia is a terrible dad

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, and funky rat man is bad at children, and probably responsibilities in general idk, cute baby ghouls, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: Cardinal Copia is left alone with a ghoul kit.





	The one where Copia is a terrible dad

He hoped that if he were still enough, silent enough, she wouldn’t find him and some of the anger would wear off by the time she finally did. The kit he was watching was curled up on the floor occupying its self by drawing little symbols into the hardwood with a tiny, needle sharp claw, which was a miracle in its self. If he could just keep it that way-

“Copia!” A knock on the door. Shit.

He opened the door, hands clasped in front if him, false smile plastered across his face.

“Yes sister?” Sister Imperator quite frankly scared the shit out of him on a good day. Angry was not good.

“Would you care to explain why we’re all sitting in the dark right now?” She held a candle that did little to cut through the pitch black, but lit up her face.

“It may be that, um,” he started. “That the kit I was watching may have,”

“Tonight, please.” She tapped her foot and it echoed in the open room.

“She may have potentially gnawed through some important bit of electrical wire?”

“While under your care?”

“… while under my care. But kits are just like that sometimes, you know how they get into things, make messes-”

“Which is why they need a responsible party to watch over them. Of which, I assume, you are not?” She sighed, rolled her eyes. “Is the ghouleh in question okay?”

“Shes fine. Seemed to like it actually. Shes a fire ghuleh so I think maybe she took some power from it? Electricity is kind of the same right?” He was aware that he was babbling, that he was far beyond covering his ass.

“I trust you will find us an electrician swiftly.”

“Its a saturday, sister, there will be none open for any reasonable price.”

“I suggest you learn the trade quickly, then.”

The ghouleh trotted over and deftly hopped into Sisted Imperator’s arms, snuggled into her neck. She cast a weary look at him and walked back out into the pitch black hallway.


End file.
